


history that haunts

by Parasite



Series: Para's Prompts, Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fluffy bits at the end, Hurt/Comfort, Super nice to write, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Bellatrix didn't get was happening. She didn't understand this kind of stuff. She just felt like she had to hide it, but maybe that made it worse. Luckily, she still had Hermione to support her.





	history that haunts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort with Bellatrix dealing with trauma and Hermione helping her.

 

Bellatrix was never someone who thought about the past. Well, that's what she thought. So when she started to get these  _ flashbacks,  _ she had no clue what to do. 

 

Her own mind, who she liked to deem a traitor, made her remember things she did and things that were done to her. 

 

It was horrid. 

 

At first, it seemed like a small blip, just a shitty dream. But then it happened again and again. So, she hid it.

 

They were lucky. They were lucky to even be together. She didn't want to jeopardize their relationship. 

 

The episodes always felt so  _ real,  _ and that was the part that truly was horrifying. 

 

Hermione didn't seem to notice. Which is good, which means she was succeeding in concealing the attacks. But, it seemed like they got worse and worse. It got to the point where she didn't leave their shared bedroom.

 

Anything and everything seemed to cause the episodes. 

 

Finally, after weeks of practically suffering, Hermione confronted her. 

 

“Is something wrong, Bella?” She glowed with love and concern. 

 

Bella felt like she didn't deserve the concern. 

 

“Why would anything be wrong, pet?”

 

Hermione gave her a knowing look. 

 

“We are okay,  _ right?”  _ Hermione asked. 

 

“It has nothing to do with you, it's just I've been having these things, and I don't know what the bloody hell they mean-” 

 

“Shhh, baby.”

 

Hermione squeezed her arm, trying to provide some comfort. She then buried her head in Bella’s raven curls.

 

“Pet?” Hermione nodded, her head still buried in her partner’s hair. 

 

“ Would you say when one feels regret or, say shame, does it haunt them?”

 

Hermione just stared at her confused. 

 

“Bella, I know you regret what’ve you done. You don’t have to reassure me.”

 

“I-it’s not that. I’ve been having these  _ things, _ that seem so realistic and make me relive things and I don’t feel like hiding it anymore and I am scared! I am supposed to strong, and I am scared.”

 

“You mean, you get attacks? Like of past stuff from the war?”

 

Bellatrix nodded, not being able to look at Hermione. 

 

“Bella, that is quite the reality for most people who have been in a war. And it doesn’t mean you aren’t strong. I think it makes you even stronger. Many of my friends have them, and they are so brave, and so are you.” 

 

Hermione turned Bellatrix around and laid a kiss upon her lips. 

 

“You are still my strong Bella. And just so you know, you never have to hide these things from me, okay? I want us to be able to communicate as much as possible. That leads to a healty relationship so no one has bottled up feelings.”

 

“I think you might be getting a tad mushy with me, Pet, but I just wanna say thank you. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
